The Emergency Alert System (EAS) is a national public warning system that requires broadcasters, cable television systems, wireless cable systems, and other service providers to provide communications capability for the President to address the American public during a national emergency. The EAS also may be used by state and local authorities to deliver important emergency information, such as AMBER alerts and weather information targeted to specific areas. The current delivery mechanism for EAS on linear content (e.g., a continuous, sequential flow of content) is well-defined using the Emergency Alert Messaging standard from the Society of Cable Telecommunications Engineers (SCTE-18). This methodology is used for service providers and multi-system operators (MSOs).